Soy el Estúpido
by kItu24
Summary: Te espero,por que no logro olvidarte, no logro sacarte de mi mente.sin darte cuenta, eres el único que a logrado, hacerme sentir tantas cosas... con solo mirarme a los ojos.


Es lo primero que escribo, esperan sepan entenderme… y espero Hoz guste.

Los personajes no soy míos. Y se me ocurrió escuchando una canción.

Te espero, por que no logro olvidarte, no logro sacarte de mi mente.

sin darte cuenta, fuiste el único que logró, hacerme sentir tantas cosas... con solo mirarme a los ojos.

Hoy mientras trato de acomodar ideas, sentimientos y entender que es lo que sucedió, para que yo estoy, hoy aquí.

Es el año 2012.

Apocas horas… será un nuevo año, y aun no apareces Arthur sigo aquí, en este bar de aspecto antiguo, que me trae la sensación de calidez de aquel tiempo que compartimos…

Sigo esperando, que llegué una señal que me digas que has vuelto, tantas historias e escuchado através del tiempo, espero con ansias contártelas, sabiendo de antemano como reaccionarias a cada uno de esos cuentos…

La primera vez, que recordé nuestra antigua vida… fue en un hermoso museo, tu nombre calo en mis oídos, como la profecía de un rencuentro, el rencuentro de dos almas que han sufrido en silencio.

No se… como lo sabre.

Solo se… que así será

Si hubiéramos tenido la "oportunidad" te hubiera dicho tantas cosas, que no soy lo que aparento a simple vista, si tan solo hubieras podido leer entre líneas lo que siempre quise decirte.

Quizás sea lo bastante entupido para creerlo pero se que volverás.

Sabes "Arthur" -digo mirando aquel dibujo en mi cuaderno, aquel retrato hecho por mi con el recuerdo de tu bello rostro.

Ya no soy un hechicero, quizás por que no recuerdo como serlo. Pero. Aun así. A pesar de ser nuevo este cuerpo.

Aun siento las sensaciones que dejaste en mi cuerpo. Aun siento el calor de tus manos al sujetar mi brazo. O esa inocente caricia en mi rostro, para darme ánimos, cuando sentía que todo se venia a bajo, ese toque al revolver mi cabello sintiéndolo entre tus dedos.

Siento el aroma que despedía tu cuerpo, cuando apretabas con fuerza en un abrazo, que aunque para todos era amistoso. para mi… era mucho mas que un abrazo, era el saber que me necesitabas y era yo tu fiel siervo, simplemente el mejor amigo.

Tengo el deseo ferviente de continuar con ese beso que una tarde te arrebate. Asiéndote creer… que era un mero accidente a causa de mi torpeza. Luego de una pelea de poder por ver cual de los dos tenia mas razón, mientras mas torpe me volvía, mas roses y carisias inocentes te robaba.

Éramos dos entupidos jugando un juego, éramos dos hombres hundiéndonos con desesperación en nuestros sentimientos, yo. Un simple sirviente buscando llevarte a un destino que parecía el mejor para todos los aldeanos,

Pero dándote muerte sin saberlo…

OH… Quizás , Lo supe… quizás solo quizás intente borrar la idea de que fueras de Gwen por siempre…

"Estupido" un Estupido, es lo que soy.

Si la amabas ni la muerte. la separaría de tu corazón.

Pero e deseado con lagrimas que volvieras a mi.

Me e vuelto un egoísta con el mundo entero, pues todo lo que ay a mi alrededor… lo cambiaria por una vida con tigo.

No puedo escaparme de tu recuerdo

**Arthur Pendragon****. **

Por mas que e tratado, por mas que lo intento no logro escaparme.

Mis propios ojos me traicionan, viéndote en algún fulano que osa parecerse a ti sin siquiera saberlo. Veo tu pelo, tus ojos, tus labios. pero mi corazón sabe que no eres tu y mi pasión queda encerrada esperando tu llegada. Por que no me conformo con una vil copia del hombre que eras.

Tan hermoso, tan bellamente pecaminoso y con unos labios tan perfectos.

Tu carácter encendía un fuego en mi. Tu corazón que brillaba con el sol… através de tu sonrisa

Al cerrar mis ojos sigo viéndote solo a ti, escuchando solo ti voz, una voz que aria perderme en lo mas profundo del infierno con solo seguirla.

Se que no te gustaría escuchar, lo que diré…

Pero… al despertar de mi eterno sueño, mi primer deseo fue morir

Si. e deseado morir. Arthur para ver si así puedo regresar a tu lado.

Por que al parecer la muerte no a entendido que yo soy tu sirviente, que yo debo estar siempre a tu lado.

"Estupido" ¿verdad…?

Seria lo mismo morir, si no puedo tocarte, si no puedo sentirte.

Solo dos almas en el tiempo. Si es que las almas logran hallarse. Tendría el mismo castigo que es… el de no sentir tu calor

Sigo aquí, ahogándome en el deseo de tus labios, al recordar como pronunciabas mi nombre.

Sigo las líneas de mi tu retrato hecho por mis manos. Deseando que estuvieras frente a mi.

Soy un Estupido ¡verdad! -me río solo, la gente me observa con lastima al ver lo ebrio que estoy, con los ojos llorosos.

Soy el Estupido que sabe que quizás no volverás a la vida.

Por que solo los que tienen algo inconcluso regresan y lo único que te ataba, era "tu amada" … es tan agrio decirlo, pero así es… ella se unió a ti hace siglos ya.

Ella esta a tu lado viendo desde arriba mi lamentar.

Soy el Estupido que espera el lugar y el momento en que quizás volverás a su lado.

Soy un "Estupido" por que se que aunque vuelvas a la vida en un tiempo o lugar, quizás no muy distante.

Tu siempre serás alguien mejor que yo.

**Arthur Pendragon**

MI REY.

MI SIRE.

MI DUEÑO.

Pero jamás mi "amante" , "aunque te desee " , jamás serás Mio por completo. Pero aun así te espero.

La razón que te daré, será que soy tu sirviente. Y volveré a ser tu sirviente por que es mi deseo serlo.

Por que soy el Estupido que te sigue queriendo que te sigue esperando, que te sigue amando en secreto…

-Disculpa, pero estamos por cerrar- me dice una vos a mi espalda, me molesta que me interrumpan cuando estoy mirando tu retrato, respiro hondo tratando de calmar mis sentimientos cierro mi cuaderno, no me gusta que nadie mire tu imagen que guardo con recelo.

-Se a la hora que cierran, soy amigo del dueño - digo sin mirar aun al joven detrás de mi, que al parecer no entiende mi dialecto, pues sigue parado esperando que me levante para retirarme.

-Pues… lamento informarle "muchacho" que el dueño ahora, soy "yo"- Giro la mitad de mi cuerpo asía tras, para mirarlo con odio en mis ojos por su intromisión, mas mis ojos transforman mi odio en sorpresa y el ruido de los fuegos artificiales, afuera, cubren el fuerte golpeteo de mi corazón.

-¿se siente bien? - me dice quizás observando la palidez de mi rostro y lo fácil que se tornan rojizos mis cachetes al escuchar su voz y al fin sentir el toque de su mano en mi brazo.

Quizás no soy el "Estupido" , por que quizás solo quizás… no e esperado en vano.

- jamás e estado mejor - le digo regalando una media sonrisa. El me mira extrañado pero luego me devuelve la sonrisa…

-perdone que os pregunte… pero… ¿No nos hemos visto antes en algún otro sitio? - me pregunta mirándome curioso, observando mi rostro, encendiendo, un deseo en mi guardado en el tiempo.

- No, en este tiempo. Pero quizás Si, en uno muy lejano - le respondo con sinceridad.

- ¿cree en la reencarnación? -Me dice mirándome fijamente - o quizás en una especie de "Deja vu" - párese interesado en mi respuesta, y a olvidado completamente el hecho de que unos minutos atrás a pedido que me retire, sonrío ante esto.

- si, creo - alza una de sus cejas en señal de incredibilidad. Pasa su mano por su cabeza, tocando sus cabellos rubios observó sus bellos ojos tan azules como el mar - pero mas creo en el destino - le agrego - mas cuando dos almas deben reencontrarse.

- quizás, nosotros nos hemos reencontrado - me dice lo miro esperando una explicación a su afirmación - pues juraría que lo conozco de toda la vida, y aun así también apostaría todo lo que tengo que jamás os e visto en mi vida.

No se ni cuanto nos miramos en silencio, de pronto una mujer aparece detrás de el. mi corazón párese romperse velozmente. ¿Gwen?

-¡feliz año nuevo! Cariño - sonríe mientras lo abraza olvidando que yo me encuentro enfrente de ellos

-¡gracia hermosa! -se sonríen cómplices de algún chiste entre ellos noto como ella me mira de reojo - OH.. Te presento a un nuevo amigo, si es que no le molesta serlo desde ahora. - me mira esperando una afirmación de mi parte - realmente me párese una persona muy interesante y mas si es amigo de mi tío Harold.

- Me encantaría - le respondo mientras tiendo mi mano asía la mujer saludándonos ambos con un "feliz año"

-Espero mi primo no moleste con sus impertinencias, tiende a tratar a todos como si fuéramos sus esclavos, cree que por ser una cara bonita es el rey del mundo- reímos los tres y siento como me vuelve a funcionar de nuevo el corazón y la sangre fluye. "Su prima" Dios me a escuchado, a escuchado a este Estupido enamorado. - os dejo, tengo personas que saludar y mensajes que responder, compórtate. - nos dice primero a ambos y luego solo a el.

Una ves los dos solos, logro ver una mirada cargada de picardía y pienso.

Será que sigo siendo un "Estupido" e imagino que ay magia alrededor de nosotros.

Observo como toma una silla la gira y se sienta con las piernas abiertas alrededor de ella apoyando sus brazos en el respaldar usándola completamente al revés.

-Creo que ya sabes mi nombre, me gustaría saber el tuyo - Me dice y le sonrió - o vamos, no seáis tímido… prometo no morder… al menos que lo desee - me regala una sonrisa ladina y unos ojos cargados de deseo.

OH lo siento… suelo ser muy Estupido en estas fechas, no me e dado cuenta de presentarme, mi nombre es Eric pero mis amigos me dicen "Emris" - el me mira, y luego me dice.

- Pues "Emris" espero verte por aquí, mas seguido o al menos espero me regales la oportunidad de una cita, no pienses mal de mi, solo… digamos que tal ves… algo me dice que e estado esperando que llegues asta aquí. Tómalo como un "deja vu" si quieres, Solo dime que aceptas una salida… para conocernos mejor - Hago de cuenta que lo pienso.

- Dentro de mi siento que ya te conozco, pero quizás solo quizás sea mejor una cita, pues quizás me equivoco y es mejor cerciorarme, como te dije antes, suelo ser muy Estupido abecés…

-No creo que lo seas, pero si creo que eres muy apuesto - me dice, sin tan solo supiera el efecto que esas palabras han hecho en mi, me siento feliz de haberlo esperado y me siento mas feliz de saber que el a su modo también esperaba por mi.

Salgo del bar y observo las explosiones pintorescas en el cielo, al parecer mi sonrisa no cabe en mi boca esta noche. Guardo el celular que contiene dentro su numero de teléfono y lo saco de nuevo al ver que vibra en mi bolsillo.

Mis ojos se abren como platos al ver el mensaje.

"Sigues siendo mi fiel sirviente merlín, por eso mismo en esta vida seré un mejor dueño, por que eso soy, tu dueño merlín, mi dulce merlín" sonrío el sabe quien soy.

Me alejo del lugar, al cual se que volveré mas de una vez, me alejo ahora esperando el tiempo de volver a verlo. pero tranquilo al saber que ahora no es un sueño, que ahora no es un lejano reencuentro.

¡Feliz 2013 mi querido Arthur! - digo al viento… y saboreo mis labios pensando que pronto será el momento de volver a tomar los de mi dueño.


End file.
